A Doll
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Tepat di ultah Kushina yang ke-17. Berbagai peristiwa membingungkan mulai terjadi. Hadiah sebuah boneka itulah jawabannya. Bagaiamana kisah selengkapnya? Lanjut baca aja ya.. / contoh fic event #Habanero day . Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** sejujurnya Nami kurang yakin dg fic ini. Idenya aneh, laganya juga kurang greget dan yang jelas abal2 banget. Gomen ya contoh fic Nami kurang memuaskan. Oh ya inspirasi dari animasi Spongebob, aku tertarik dg kotak rahasia milik patrick. Hehe.. Akhirnya timbul ide ini deh. Yosh slmt membaca aja ya..

* * *

 **A Doll**

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Kushina U., Minato N**

 **Genre : Mytery, Crime, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, Alur Cepat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibi?" rengek Kushina. Gadis manis pemilik surai merah menawan itu, kini tengah mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya, enggan mengunyahnya sesendok pun.

"Iya Ojou-sama? Ada apa?" tanya seorang maid yang sudah belasan tahun bekerja di keluarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san kapan pulangnya? Besok hari ulang tahunku, Bi! Aku ingin merayakan ultahku bersama mereka!" Kushina menyingkirkan piring makanannya.

"Kata Ayah Ojou-sama, mereka akan kembali nanti malam. Jadi sekarang Ojou-sama tidur dulu ya! Tengah malam nanti pasti orangtua Ojou-sama akan memberikan Ojou-sama kejutan seperti malam-malam ultah Ojou-sama sebelumnya!" ia tersenyum ramah.

Kushina menghela nafas. Dengan berat hati, Ia pun beranjak dari ruang makan itu. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di kamar miliknya yang bernuansa lily putih. Kushina pun beringsut ke tempat tidurnya. Menarik selimutnya, lalu mencoba membenamkan diri di alam mimpi.

Tepat tengah malam. Pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.  
Tok..Tok...Tok...  
"Kushina buka pintunya!" jerit orang itu.

"Paman Jiraiya?" gumam Kushina yang lantas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia pun membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

Cklek.. Krieett..  
Deg...  
Tanpa di duga-duga Jiraiya langsung memeluk Kushina dengan air mata bahagia. Kushina dapat merasakan pakaiannya mulai lembab. Lantaran pakaian yang dikenakan Jiraiya basah kuyup.

Ada apa ini?

"Kau selamat Kushina! Ayo! kita harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini sebelum keberadaanmu dilacak!" ujar Jiraiya dengan nada kecemasan tersirat jelas di setiap penekanan katanya. Dia mengamit tangan Kushina.

"Kita akan kemana paman? Dan a-apa yang terjadi? Dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina mulai dibingungkan dengan keadaan yang baru saja menimpanya.

Jiraiya masih terus menyeret Kushina keluar rumah. Ia lantas menyuruh Kushina untuk cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ia pun melajukan mobilnya, tak peduli dengan derasnya air hujan pada malam itu. Bisingnya riak hujan membawa kedua manusia ini terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **xxx**

Sebulan selepas malam itu. Kushina tak lagi tinggal di Uzushio melainkan ia sengaja di pindah ke Konoha. Dengan identitas baru, lingkungan yang baru, pun hidup yang baru. Kushina kembali menyambung hidupnya. Ia kini hidup mandiri. Dengan apartement yang disewakan oleh Jiraiya. Walau sempat beberapa hari Kushina tinggal bersama Jiraiya. Setelah semua hal tetek bengek yang berurusan dengan identitasnya selesai. Jiraiya lebih memilih, Kushina hidup sendiri di apartement. Lantaran ia merasa itu akan jauh lebih aman ketimbang Kushina bersama dengan dirinya.

Dibantu oleh keponakannya—Minato yang kebetulan tinggal bersebelahan dengan apartement yang ditempati Kushina. Jiraiya memandatkan agar Minato menjaga Kushina.

Dialah orang yang selalu menemani hari-hari Kushina. Walau di perkenalan awal. Kushina sempat bertingkah tak mengindahkan bagi Minato. Namun, lambat laun Kushina mulai menghargai keberadaannya.

Minggu pagi, Kushina berencana untuk mengunjungi sahabat ayahnya itu—Jiraiya. Ia pun bergegas menuju ke kediaman Jiraiya. Ia lebih memilih angkutan umum yang dirasa lebih aman dan tak mencurigakan. Memang semenjak ia pindah, ia harus pandai-pandai mawas diri.

Di Konoha dia tak banyak memiliki teman, dia hanya berteman dengan Mikoto—kekasihnya Fugaku. Fugaku sendiri ialah teman baik Minato. Perihal itulah yang membuatnya mau berteman dengan Mikoto. Lantaran di kota seberang ini ia tak mempercayai siapapun terkecuali Jiraiya dan Minato.

Terlebih adanya teka-teki tentang hilangnya kedua orang tua Kushina tepat di malam ulang tahunnya. Hingga detik ini, Kushina tak tahu menahu. Sempat ia menanyakan hal ini kepada Jiraiya. Namun rupanya pria paruh baya itu belum siap menjelaskan situasi yang mengingungkan ini kepada Kushina.

"Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya Kushina! Tapi bukan sekarang!" itulah klausa yang selalu menjadi jawaban setia setiap pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Kushina mendengus kesal, apa ia tak berhak tahu akan kabar kedua orang tuanya? Ini tak adil.

Setibanya di kediaman Jiraiya. Ia menatap sejenak keadaan rumah itu. Sepi. Seperti biasa. Kushina hendak menyambung langkahnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Menyeretnya dengan paksa. Kushina terus meronta, hingga dia hendak menjatuhkan lawannya.

Deru nafas hangat itu berhembus tepat di daun telinga Kushina. Membuat gadis magenta ini bergidik seketika. "Diam jangan memberontak! Atau aku peluk nanti!" ujar orang itu.

Suara bariton ini? Kushina mengenalnya, ini terlalu familiar baginya. Gadis itupun mengerang, ia lantas menggigit tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

"Awww." teriknya merintih kesakitan, seketika Kushina lekas menyikut dada orang itu dan melepaskan diri dari jeratannya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya orang itu.

"Itu hukuman! Karena kau telah berani mempermainkanku! Dasar durian jelex!" sungut Kushina.

Ia lantas hendak berlalu. Namun, tangan itu mencegahnya.

"Ikuti aku! Kita dahului polisi-polisi tak becus itu!" ujarnya dengan keseriusan. Kushina hanya mengangguk, ia cukup paham apabila Minato telah menampilkan raut keseriusan itu tandanya dia benar-benar serius.

Minato mengamit tangan Kushina, mencari pintu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya, sang empunya dan Kushina.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Minato?" tanya Kushina bingung. Hatinya berasa sangat gusar.

Apa yang terjadi dengan paman? Kushi tak ingin dia kenapa-napa. Ku mohon Kami-sama jaga dia baik-baik.

Lamunan Kushina membuyar, tatkala langkah mereka telah berhenti. Tepat disalah satu lorong rumahnya. Sungguh ironi, rumah itu jauh dari kata rumah sekarang. Bak badai yang menghantam, rumah itu lebih mirip kapal pecah. Semua berantakan.

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berjalan gusar menyusuri lorong rumah itu. Darah? Dia menemukan goresan darah yang menempati dinding rumah Jiraiya-san yang putih. Ia terus menelusuri ruangan itu, hingga bercak-bercak darah kini ikut andil menodai lantai rumah.

Pikirannya pecah, Minato lekas merangkul bahu Kushina. Membawa Kushina ke ruang keluarga. Dimana-

Tenggorokan Kushina tercekat, seorang mayat laki-laki paruh baya tengah terkapar naas di lantai sana. Ia lekas menghampirinya. Menatapnya dengan sendu. Violetnya berkaca-kaca. Namun tangis, air mata serta isak pun masih tertahan.

Minato menghela nafas, ia lalu menyentuh tangan dingin itu. "Menangislah, Kushina!" ujar Minato lembut.

Tes..  
Satu bulir air mata merobohkan pertahanannya.  
Tes..  
Satu lagi meluncur keluar menapaki pipi porselen Kushina.

"Keluarkanlah semua!"

Di detik itu Kushina langsung menangis terisak pelan. Bayangan akan pamannya yang menggenggam tangannya, menenangkan dirinya yang tengah menangis lantaran desas desus tentang orang tuanya, seketika terlintas dalam benak. Pria paruh baya itu tak jarang bertandang ke apartement Kushina hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Tingkah mesumnya kepada wanita-wanita yang selalu sukses membuat Kushina geram.

Guyonannya, senyum erotisnya, persetan dengan novel yang tak kalah erotis dengan otaknya, keseriusannya dalam membantu Kushina.

"Jangan kau tahan! Lepaskan semua." Minato meremas tangan Kushina.

Membuat gadis ini kian meraung, bayangan Jiraiya-san kian memenuhi otaknya. Hati Minato tergerak, pemuda itu mendekap Kushina. Mengelus pelan punggung rapuhnya, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya merapalkan kata-kata yang diharap mampu menenangkan Kushina.

Gadis itu mencengkram kaos yang dikenakan Minato. Ia meraung selepasnya dalam dekapan Minato.

Mungkinkah aku sendiri? Benar-benar sendiri sekarang? Di dunia yang kejam ini? Kaa-san? Tou-san? Kushina ingin bersama kalian.

"Ssstt.. Tenanglah Kushina! Jangan khawatir aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, disampingmu! Kau tak sendiri!" ujar Minato seolah-olah dia mampu membaca pikirannya. Kushina kian mempererat dekapannya. Minato mengecup lembut puncak kepala Kushina.

 **xxx**

"Apa kau sudah membaik? Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu! Biar aku saja yang akan menyelidiki kasus ini!" ujar Minato menawarkan diri, ketika melihat gadis itu terus berkutat mencari petunjuk atas kasus pembunuhan berencana itu.

Kushina menggeleng lemah. "Tidak! Aku jauh lebih baik dan aku akan semakin lebih baik jika aku berhasil menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuaku dengan pamanku!" ujar Kushina masih serius mengamati seluruh ruangan TKP itu. Berharap secuil petunjuk ditinggalkan Jiraiya-san. Lantaran ia yakin, pamannya itu pasti meninggalkan suatu petunjuk. Dia seorang perencana yang cukup cerdik.

Minato tersenyum penuh arti.

Inilah Kushinaku! Pantang menyerah.

"Jadi Minato bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau paman dibunuh?" Kushina membuka percakapan.

"Pagi tadi aku bertandang ke sini hendak menanyakan disk yang disimpan oleh Jiraiya-san. Tapi keadaan rumah benar-benar sepi. Lalu aku curiga, aku menyelinap masuk lewat pintu rahasia. Dan pagi itulah aku menemukan mayatnya. Dari bau darah serta warna darah yang masih segar. Jiraiya-san dibunuh dini hari tadi!"

"Kau bilang disk?" tanya Kushina lekas menghadap ke arah Minato yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Iya! Benda itulah yang mereka cari. Karena tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Jiraiya-san sudah mendapatkan bukti yang cukup untuk menyeret sang pelaku ke ranah Hukum. Hanya saja kami masih ragu, siapa dalang dari permainan ini!"

Kushina mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku?" bentak Kushina.

"Kami hendak memberitahumu nanti siang! Tapi takdir telah lebih dulu dari kita." sanggah Minato.

"Lantas apakah disk itu berhasil dicuri oleh mereka?" Kushina menyipitkan mata. Menatap Minato yang masih dalam ketenangannya.

Apakah dia tak merasa kehilangan akan sosok pamannya?

Minato tersenyum simpul. "Aku meragukan hal itu! Memang mereka berhasil membobol sistem keamanan rumah ini! Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuh disk itu! Karena Jiraiya-san pernah bilang padaku dia telah menyimpannya ke tempat yang aman!"

Kushina mengernyitkan dahi. "Dimana?"

"Pertanyaan itulah yang harusnya kita jawab sekarang! Aku yakin jika Jiraiya-san pasti meninggalkan suatu petunjuk! Sekarang kita hanya harus mencari petunjuk itu!" senyumnya. Ia lantas kembali menyelidiki ruangan itu.

Ruang keluarga, saksi bisu pembantaian itu terjadi. Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia lantas berinisiatif memeriksa keadaan Jiraiya-san kembali. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat petunjuk dari pakaian yang Jiraiya-san kenakan. Ia pun beranjak.

DUGH  
Bukan Kushina kalau tak ceroboh, ia tersandung kaki meja membuat bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja terjatuh. Ia pun berjongkok hendak memungut foto itu. Namun netranya mendapat objek lain yang lebih mencurigakan. Ia lantas memotretnya.

Di detik berikutnya, sirine polisi menyala bising diluar sana. Minato lantas menarik tangan Kushina. Mengajaknya segera pergi dari rumah itu.

"Jangan sampai mereka tahu! Kalau tidak nyawamu bisa bahaya!" ujar Minato masih mengamit tangan Kushina. Mengajaknya untuk lari.

Kushina hanya terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Minato ada benarnya juga. Mereka keluar dari pintu rahasia yang berada di dapur.

 **xxx**

"Jadi kalian tak mendapat petunjuk sama sekali?" tanya Shikaku geram. Selepas Minato menceritakan kronologi kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpa pamannya tersebut. Minato dan Kushina hanya terdiam.

Shikaku mengerang frustasi, pemuda nanas itu adalah teman baik Minato yang paling ahli dalam strategi. Shikaku dan Fugaku juga turut membantu Minato dan secara tak langsung mereka juga membantu Kushina.

Di detik berikutnya Kushina memberanikan diri untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang didapatnya. "Mungkin ini bisa membantu!" ia menyodorkan ponselnya. Menampilkan sebuah gambar dimana deretan angka itu terekspos, yang menarik bagi Kushina bukan deretan angka itu. Melainkan tinta yang digunakan. Tintanya dari darah.

Minato lantas menyabet ponsel itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Kau mendapatkan ini dari mana?" tanya Minato penuh selidik.

"Sewaktu aku mengambil bingkai foto yang terjatuh di bawah meja. Aku tak menyangka selera paman yang menyukai meja dengan kaki tinggi ini cukup berguna!" Kushina terkikik sesaat. Dua pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lalu?" tanya Shikaku terlanjur penasaran.

"Tanpa sengaja aku melihat deret angka itu di dinding paling bawah. Aku tertarik lantaran tintanya berwarna merah seperti darah. Aku menduga jika paman terjatuh tepat di depan meja itu, lantas dia berinisiatif menulis angka-angka itu dengan darahnya. Yang kemudian pembunuh itu datang dan menendang paman hingga menghempas dinding. Dan menghabisinya langsung disana." Kushina mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan dugaan kronologi kejadian versimu itu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Bercak darah, Shikaku!" jawab Kushina singkat. Tanpa penjelasan lebih detail lagi Shikaku sudah paham.

"Lantas deret angka 254542113211 berarti apa?" tanya Kushina.

Minato memberikan ponsel itu kepada Shikaku. "Ini sebuah kode! Shikaku aku berharap kau dapat memecahkan kode itu!" Shikaku memperhatikan ponsel tersebut lantas mengangguk.

Di sisi lain seseorang tengah terseyum miring menatap layar monitor ipadnya. Ia tengah asik menonton dua orang yang tengah berkutat di dalam rumah itu. Gadis magenta dengan pemuda jabrik.

"Oh jadi dia putri pasangan sialan itu? mencoba balas dendam ya? dengan bantuan keponakan detektif mesum itu? Cukup menarik! Kita lihat saja, sejauh mana pergerakan mereka." seringai orang itu.

 **xxx**

Kushina menghela nafas berat. Ia tengah terduduk lemas di taman rumah keluarga Nara. Lagi, ia harus kehilangan orang yang disayangnya. Jiraiya-san pamannya yang menjengkelkan menurutnya lantaran sifat erotis yang ia punya. Tapi, se-erotis apapun pamannya itu. Kushina sangat menyayanginya dan merasa kehilangan atas kepergiannya.

Seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Membuat Kushina menegang seketika. Ia lantas menoleh menatap cengiran lebar yang sosok itu paparkan.

"Kau mengejutkanku tuan Durian!" ketus Kushina. Yang di amuk hanya terkekeh lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau masih sedih atas meninggalnya paman Jiraiya?" Kushina hanya menunduk lesu.

"Tenang saja! Setelah kode itu terpecahkan kita bisa menemukan disk itu dan mencari pelakunya. Data yang telah dikumpulkan Jiraiya-san lebih dari cukup untuk membongkar kasus pembunuhan berencana ini!"

"Aku tak menyangka jika paman bekerja lebih keras demi mendapatkan data-data pembunuh sialan itu hingga ia membahayakan nyawanya sendiri!"

Minato tersenyum. Ia menyentuh dagu Kushina, mengangkat wajah sendu itu. Safirnya mengikat violet indah di hadapannya.

"Itu bukti bahwa Jiraiya-san sangat menyayangimu! Itu bentuk cinta kasihnya, Kushina!" ujar Minato lembut.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N :** Hwaaa ngebosenin ya? yosh, minat eninggalkan jejak? Nami suka loh sama keripik sambalado.. karena itu bisa membangun semangat Nami.. jadi jaangan sungkan sungkan ya.. arigatou :D

 **\- Kuronami-71 -**

 **Jum'at, 8 Juli 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Wow Nami ngebut.. . Gaspol rem blong.. Kejar deadline.. .

 **Warning : Alur cepat, Typo**

* * *

 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi Minato tidak seharusnya ia membahayakan dirinya sendiri!" tukas Kushina.

"Apabila seseorang menyayangi orang lain dengan tulus. Ia akan rela melakukan apapun, termasuk mengorbankan nyawanya. Seperti Jiraiya-san aku juga akan melindungimu, Kushina." Minato mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kushina.

Deru nafas mereka saling beradu, dua pasang mata mereka masih saling mengikat. "Aku akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun! Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Kushina!"

"Kau serius?" tanya Kushina ambigu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku serius tomat-ku sayang!" ujar Minato lembut. Ia mengecup kening Kushina. Gadis itu pun memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian membuka matanya, senyum kebahagian merekah menghiasi parasnya yang jelita. "Sekarang jangan takut dan merasa sendiri lagi ya! Karena ada aku yang akan ada disisimu! Melindungimu!" ujar Minato lembut.

Kushina hanya mengangguk. Senyumnya masih merekah. "Sekarang kita kembali dan melihat hasil kerja Shikaku!" ajak Minato. Kushina mengangguk, ia lantas bangkit dan berdiri. Ia hendak melangkah, namun Minato mencegahnya.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahi. Minato tersenyum simpul, tanpa di duga, Minato merangkul tubuh Kushina. Kembali mengajaknya melanjutkan jalan.

"Dasar! Maunya!" cibir Kushina. Minato hanya tersenyum puas. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Minato merangkul tubuh Kushina dengan posesif.

"Lagian kau terlalu tua untukku, Minato!" tukasnya kembali.

"Kita hanya terpaut 5 tahun Kushina. Diluar sana ada banyak pasangan yang terpaut 10 tahun. Cinta tak memandang usia!" Minato menoel hidung Kushina.

"Memangnya kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kushina mendikte.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu pada pandang pertama, tomatku sayang!" ujar Minato tepat di telinga Kushina. Membuat gadis ini seketika bergidik, deru nafas hangat Minato masih ia rasakan.

"Kalau aku tidak mencintamu bagaimana?" seringai jahil Kushina. Minato menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Kushina dengan lekat-lekat. Kushina melemparkan senyum mengejek.

"Aku.. Aku akan menunggu cintaku terbalas!" jawab Minato sekenanya. Sekelumit perasaan menyesal akan pernyataan cintanya merayapi relung hatinya.

Seharusnya aku tak menyatakan perasaanku secepat ini. Kau terlalu percaya diri Minato. Mana mungkin Kushina membalas perasaanmu, pikir Minato.

Kushina menatap Minato yang tengah tertunduk lesu. Sekelumit perasaan menyesal pun menyelimutinya.

'Dasar baka!'

 **xxx**

"Bagaimana Shikaku apa kau berhasil memecahkan kode itu?" tanya Minato. Mereka tengah duduk di ruang santai milik keluarga Nara. Kushina duduk di samping Minato sedangkan Shikaku duduk berhadapan dengan Minato.

Shikaku tersenyum meremehkan. "Itu hanyalah sandi sederhana! Anak SD saja mampu membacanya." jelas Shikaku.

"Wah benarkah? Kalau boleh tahu bagaimana cara membacanya? Ajarkan aku nanas! Aku sangat penasaran." ujar Kushina antusias.

Shikaku hanya mendengus kesal, "Sandi ini menggunakan pola bujur sangkar. Bangsa Yunani menggunakan jenis sandi yang paling awal, yang menggunakan kisi-kisi berisi huruf yang berhubungan dengan angka, lalu menggunakan angka-angka tersebut untuk membuat pesan. Itu kode yang mudah digunakan." terang Shikaku.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. "Itu tak penting! Aku penasaran dengan cara bacanya!" pekik Kushina tak sabar.

Shikaku kembali mendengus kesal. Minato hanya terkekeh pelan. Shikaku menghiraukan permintaan Kushina. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Bentuk paling dasar dari kode tersebut menggunakan baris 1-5 dan kolom 1-5, lalu mengisi matriks dengan tiap huruf dari kiri ke kanan dan ke bawah kisi-kisi juga menggabungkan huruf I dan J ke dalam satu ruang. Tiap huruf dalam kode tersebut diwakili oleh dua angka, kolom di sebelah kiri menampung angka pertama, dan baris di atas menampung angka kedua. Jadi di dalam foto ini berderet angka 254542113211. Dengan 25 sebagai K, 45 sebagai U, 42 sebagai R, 11 sebagai A—"

"32 sebagai M dan 11 sebagai A jadi membentuk pola huruf K-U-R-A-M-A?" eja Kushina.

Shikaku mendengus lega. "Akhirnya kau paham juga!"

"Kurama?" ulang Minato.

"Mungkinkah dia dalang dari semua ini?" terka Kushina.

"Mohon tenang saudara-saudara! Biar saya selidiki!" ujar Shikaku santai, pemuda itu lantas mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Mengetik nama tersebut lalu menelusurinya.

"Disini yang bernama Kurama ada 2 orang!" ujar Shikaku menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Minato.

"Baiklah Shikaku kami yang akan mencari dua orang ini! Tolong urus keperluan yang lain!" ujar Minato seraya beranjak.

"Tentu Minato! Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku tapi setelah aku tidur siang. Hoaam aku sangat lelah hari ini! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" ujarnya seraya meringkuk di sofa.

"Uh dasar tukang ngorok!" cibir Kushina. Minato hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Kushina yang mulai geram.

"Baiklah Kushina ayo kita berangkat!" ajak pemuda itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina.

 **Data Identitas 1.**  
Nama : Kurama Sawabe  
TTL : Konoha, 9 Juli 1986  
Alamat : jln. Hokage, komplek perumahan Kaze block E. Konohagakure.

Sedan hitam itupun lantas melaju menuju alamat yang tertera. Dari kediaman keluarga Nara hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk tiba di alamat tersebut.

Setibanya di sana Minato lantas mengetuk pintu rumah kayu tersebut. Tak lama sang empunya rumah pun keluar.

"Ya, ada keperluan apa ya?" tanya pria itu dengan suara paraunya.

"Bisa bertemu dengan saudara Kurama Sawabe?" tanya Minato sopan.

"Ya, saya sendiri ada apa ya?"

"Apakah anda mengenal Jiraiya-san?" tanya Kushina cepat. Ia terlanjur tak sabar.

"Jiraiya-san?" ulangnya. Kushina mengangguk antusias. "Maaf nona saya tidak pernah mengenal dengan orang itu!" seketika wajah Kushina menampakkan raut kekecewaan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi! Maaf telah menganggu anda! Kami pamit undur diri." orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk.

 **Identitas 2.**  
Nama : Kurama Sakai  
TTL : Ame, 12 Januari 1996  
Alamat : Jln. Mizu, Amegakure

Minato melajukan mobilnya kencang, menyeberangi perbatasan kota. Butuh waktu setengah jam dengan kecepatan rata-rata untuk sampai di kota hujan itu. Namun penelusuran mereka ke kota seberang tak membuahkan hasil.

Kushina mendengus, ia merasa lelah. "Ini sia-sia saja, Minato!" pekik Kushina frustasi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kushina! Mungkin yang dimaksud oleh Jiraiya-san bukan seseorang melainkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri belum tahu! Mungkin sesuatu yang nyata atau sebatas pemikiran." ujar Minato masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Kushina mendengus kesal.

"Kurama!" ulang Kushina. "Kurama sesuatu?" pekiknya. Tandensinya memutar. Tiba-tiba violetnya membulat.

"Minato cepat! Ke apartementku! Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Paman!" teriak Kushina antusias.

Tak butuh diperintah dua kali. Minato lantas tancap gas menuju apartement Kushina. Setibanya disana Kushina langsung menekan beberapa angka dan pintupun terbuka.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat kondisi apartementnya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Gawat mereka telah tahu tentang keberadaanmu Kushina! Kurasa kita harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka mengepung kita." ujar Minato. Kushina mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sebentar ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil!"

Kushina lantas berlari ke arah kamarnya. Violetnya memendar mencari sesuatu yang dicarinya. Senyumnya pun mengembang ketika menemukan barang yang dia cari. Lantas menyabetnya dan hendak keluar kamar namun violetnya kembali menangkap objek aneh.

Ia melangkah mendekati benda berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter dua centi di tengah-tengah seperti kaca. Ia menyipitkan mata menatap benda tersebut.

"CCTV!" pekik Kushina tak percaya yang lantas menghancurkan benda itu dengan sekali tinju. Dinding apartement sedikit retak akibat tenaga Kushina yang sedikit berlebihan. Gadis itu lekas berlari menghampiri Minato dan menyeretnya keluar apartement.

"Ada apa Kushina?" tanya Minato cemas.

"Mereka mengawasi kita! Aku harap kau nanti berputar-putar dulu! Sebelum kembali menemui Shikaku! Jangan sampai mereka tahu kediaman keluarga Nara!" terang Kushina dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Minato mengangguk.

Mereka telah tiba di depan apartement. Minato hendak menaiki mobil tersebut namun Kushina mencegahnya. "Tunggu! Jangan langsung dilajukan! Periksa dulu aku yakin mereka telah menempelkan miniCCTV di dalam mobilmu!" tutur Kushina.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku menemukan CCTV di kamarku mungkin di beberapa ruangan dipasang. Dan aku curiga jika di rumah paman juga dipasang sehingga mereka telah tahu keberadaanku! Ck sialan!" Kushina mengepalkan tangan.

"Baiklah aku akan periksa!" ujar Minato tenang. Ia lantas memeriksa keadaan mobilnya dibantu oleh Kushina. Dan benar saja mereka menemukan 3 miniCCTV yang terpasang di dalam sudut mobil. Mereka lantas menghancurkannya dan lekas melajukan mobilnya. Seperti rencana, mereka sengaja berputar-putar terlebih dahulu. Apa ekspetasi Kushina, memang ada benarnya. Mereka sempat berpapasan dengan mobil jeep yang cukup misterius di pertigaan jalan.

Minato segera melajukan mobilnya melewati jalan berlorong. Dengan satu sentuhan. Sekeluarnya dari lorong jalan tersebut.

Mobilnya telah berganti warna menjadi ungu gelap. Minato melempar senyum, Kushina hanya membalas dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Siapa yang mendesain?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku dengan bantuan paman Jiraiya!" jawab Minato enteng. Kushin mencibir, yang dibalas kekehan Minato.

Merekapun melewati jalan alternatif, dimana hanya Minato, Shikaku dan keluarga Nara saja yang mengetahui rute ini.

 **xxx**

"Jadi apa kau mengetahui maksud dari Jiraiya-san?" tanya Shikaku tanpa bosa basi selepas mereka sampai di rumah itu. Sebenarnya rumah itu adalah rumah kedua keluarga Shikaku tak heran jika hanya dia yang menempatinya.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N :** Segini dulu ya.. masih ngebosenin ya? hmm yosh... Minat meninggalkan jejak? Review?

 **\- Kuronami-71 -**  
 **Jum'at, 8 Juli 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Typo, Alur Cepat**

* * *

 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mungkin yang dimaksud paman adalah ini!" Kushina menyerahkan sebuah boneka berbentuk musang dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar, seukuran tubuh bocah berusia 7 tahun. Shikaku menerimanya yang lantas memperhatikan boneka itu dengan seksama.

"Paman Jiraiya memberikanku ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku bulan kemarin. Dia memberikannya baru beberapa hari yang lalu! Dan dia mengatakan kalau boneka ini bernama Kurama."

"Tak ada yang berbeda! Ini seperti boneka pada umumnya." Minato pun mendekati Shikaku. Memperhatikan setiap detail bentuk dari body boneka tersebut.

Selintas memang tak ada yang berbeda, namun dirasa dari volume boneka tersebut. Jelas sangat berbeda. Kepala, tubuh, ekor, hingga kaki volumenya cukup berisi. Berbeda dengan bagian leher, seperti berongga. Dengan tegas Minato berinisiatif mencekik Boneka tersebut. Membuat sang empunya menjerit histeris.

"Oiiii apa yang kau lakukan, Durian?" jerit Kushina tersirat penuh kemarahan.

"Aku hanya memeriksanya, Kushina!" jawab Minato tenang.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat mulut Kurama yang terbuka lebar. Kushina hanya melongo menatapnya. Seingatnya, ia yakin betul kalau bonekanya itu tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Tapi kenapa-

Minato dan Shikaku kembali dibuat bingung oleh Boneka tersebut. Minato memperhatikan jeli setiap bentuk mulut boneka rubah itu. Tak ada yang berbeda hanya ada gigi dan lidah.

Shikaku merasa tertarik untuk melihat lebih jelas detail mulut tersebut. Dibantu oleh Minato yang masih setia mencekik boneka tersebut hingga membuat sang empunya meringis ngeri. Shikaku tertarik dengan salivanya yang elastis. Ia pun menarik saliva itu hingga keluar. Membuat Kushina kian geram. Namun salah satu ekornya tiba-tiba menyala berkedip-kedip. Kushina sesaat takjub.

"Hei lihatlah ekor ke lima ini! Menyala-nyala seperti bintang." Minato hendak memutarnya. Namun, keburu Kushina menyentuh ekor itu, membelainya tanpa sengaja menariknya. Hingga hidung Kurama terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah persegi mini berwarna hitam.

Shikaku mengambil benda tersebut. "Ini seperti disk!" dia memegang disk itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih asik memainkan saliva boneka tersebut. Mendengar kata Disk Minato lekas melepaskan jeratannya di leher Kurama hingga boneka itu menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Wadaww! Shimatta!" pekik Shikaku membuat Kushina dan Minato terlonjak kaget.

Jemari Shikaku terjepit dalam mulut Kurama. Lantas Minato pun menolongnya. Akhirnya jemari Shikaku berhasil diselamatkan walau luka-luka menghiasi jemarinya.

"Gila Paman membuat boneka yang sangat keren! Bahkan giginya pun setajam gergaji. Pantas membukanya saja sangat repot. Hahaha Paman Jiraiya memang yang terbaiklah!" jerit Kushina riang seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Shikaku hanya mendengus geram. Persetan untuk boneka dan pembuatnya.

 **xxx**

Shikaku berkutat di depan komputernya, membuka setiap data yang ada di disk tersebut dan benar saja. Semua datanya sangat lengkap. Dari mulai lokasi markas sang pembunuh, data anak buah yang berjaga di dalamnya. Denah markas tersebut, hingga bukti rekaman perbincangan kedua orang tuanya yang mengetahui rahasia dari sang pembunuh itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah seorang mafia.

Sebuah rekaman pun diputar. Minato, Shikaku dan Kushina pun mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Uchiha adalah salah satu perusahaan yang menguasai saham terbesar di negri ini, disamping usaha legal mereka juga menjalani bisnis ilegal. Salah satu dari keturunan mereka adalah seorang Mafia narkoba rangkap senjata ilegal. Dia bergelut di dunia bisnis yang kelam. Hingga detik ini aku belum mengetahui siapa dalang yang menjadi otak dari semua ini. Tak semua keluarga Uchiha melakukan bisnis kotor ini, hanya seorang yang menjalankannya. Dan itu entah siapa! Mereka terlalu licik menyembunyikan identitas bosnya. Aku memperoleh semua hal tentang bisnis kotor ini dari sahabatku dan juga istrinya. Hashirama Tsenju dan Mito Uzumaki. Mereka telah di incar oleh Mafia itu. Menurut cerita Hashirama yang berhasil lolos dari cengkraman mereka. Mobil yang dikendarainya sempat lepas kendali, mungkin itu ulah dari mereka. Mobil Hashirama menabrak pembatas jalan di sebuah jalan tol yang sepi. Aku berhasil mendapatkan rekaman percakapan mereka di dalam mobil. Sebenarnya mereka masih selamat namun para anak buah Mafia tersebut menangkap Hashirama dan istrinya. Menyeret mereka ke sebuah markas."

"Hashirama dan Mito terpisah. Hashirama dipukuli habis-habisan oleh para anak buah Mafia itu. Sedangkan Mito. Hashirama menduga sebelum istrinya dibunuh dia telah mendapatkan pelecehan seksual oleh Mafia itu. Hashirama berhasil kabur, dan tepat di malam itu, dimana hujan turun dengan derasnya aku mengendarai mobilku dari kantor. Seseorang tiba-tiba menyebrang dan sempat menyinggung mobilku walau aku sudah mengeremnya mendadak. Aku langsung turun dan bertemu dengan dia. Hashirama. Dia memberiku disk ini dan menceritakan sejenak tentang kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya dengan istrinya di markas itu. Dia memberiku amanah, untuk lekas membongkar bisnis gelap itu, menjaga putrinya Kushina, dan merubah identitas putrinya secepatnya sebelum Mafia itu menemukan Kushina. Aku dan Hashirama bersahabat baik. Dia lalu menyuruhku pergi secepatnya, dan di detik berikutnya ia menghembuskan nafas yang terakhir. Aku lalu meninggalkan jasadnya dan langsung menemui Kushina membawanya pergi. Informasi lebih lengkap tentang mafia itu tersimpan dalam rekaman percakapan di dalam mobil Hashirama yang tentu aku dapat darinya. Aku terus mengumpulkan informasi tentang pelaku itu dan mengumpulkan menjadi satu dalam disk ini. Semoga kau bisa membongkar siapa pelaku di balik permainan kotor ini. Aku percayakan hal ini kepadamu, Kushina. Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku telat mengucapkannya."

Rekaman itupun berhenti. Tubuh Kushina bergetar hebat, itu adalah suara Paman. Sahabat ayahnya yang sudah sangat berjasa dalam kehidupan keluarganya mengangkat misteri menghilangnya ayah dan ibunya.

"Paman!" pekik Kushina tercekat, Minato tergerak untuk lekas membantunya. Ia merangkul bahu Kushina, gadis ini benar-benar terpukul. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, peluh dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Di detik berikutnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **xxx**

Malam telah menyelimuti cakrawala, di luar terlalu banyak manusia yang telah bersiap membenamkan diri di alam mimpi namun tidak bagi tiga pemuda ini. Dibantu Shikaku yang mengurus semua data itu untuk bisa segera diproses oleh polisi. Pun sahabatanya Fugaku yang rupanya telah mencurigai adanya bisnis kotor dalam keluarganya. Dan Minato yang mengurus pasal pasukan polisi yang akan membantu penyerbuan dadakan itu. Di saat seperti ini, harus dia akui. Dia butuh bantuan Ayahnya—Kepala Kepolisian Konoha. Dan itu membuatnya muak.

Beruntung, kali ini sang Ayah berpihak kepadanya. Sembari menunggu matahari terbit, Shikaku, Fugaku, Minato dan komandan yang dipercayai tangan kanan Ayahnya itu pun menyiapkan strategi penggrebekan.

Saat ini Kushina masih tak sadarkan diri di salah satu kamar tamu di rumah Shikaku. Tepat matahari masih condong ke timur. Strategi telah usai di bangun. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu malam hari untuk pengrebekan dan perintah langsung dari pihak kepolisian teratas.

Minato berjalan menghampiri kamar yang ditinggali Kushina. Disana ia melihat gadis yang sangat rapuh tengah terbaring dengan fakta tentang keluarganya yang menikam kepala remajanya.

Minato menutup pintu kamar tersebut, berjalan menghampiri ranjang itu. Dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sisi Kushina. Ia menggengam tangan gadis yang hanya terpaut 5 tahun dari usianya itu.

Dia mulai meracau. "Hei Kushina! Bangunlah! Aku akan melindungimu! Kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku yang akan selalu berada di depanmu. Melindungimu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Kushina! Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disisimu melindungimu! Jangan khawatir, tomatku sayang!" Minato mengecup buku-buku tangan Kushina.

Mata Kushina menampilkan guratan, tubuhnya bergerak gusar seketika ia mulai meracau.

 **TBC...**  
 **A/N :** whooaa fiuh akhirnya nyampe juga di chap 3.. ampun dah Nami ngebut minna... moga typonya dikit ya... yosh **Mind to REVIEW?**

 **\- Kuronami-71 -**  
 **Jum'at, 8 Juli 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Alur cepat, gaspol remblong**

* * *

 **Read It_ Enjoy It**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tou-saaann..  
Kaa-saaann..  
Kushina kangen sama kalian.. Kapan Kushi bisa bertemu dengan kalian.. Paman sudah pergi meninggalkan Kushi sendirian di dunia ini. Kushi ingin menyusul kalian..

"Sssttt Kushina! Ini aku Minato! Tenanglah!" ujar Minato lembut sembari mengusap rambut Kushina lembut.

Namun kerutan dikedua mata Kushina itu belum juga mengendur, ia terus meracau peluh dingin menghiasi pelipisnya. Ia bahkan terduduk dan terus meracau.

Kaa-saann.. Hiks.. Kushi ingin bertemu kalian.. Hiks.. Tou-san Kushi disini sendirian.. Kushi takut.. Paman sudah pergi ninggalin Kushi hiks..

Di saat itulah hati Minato terenyuh, hatinya pun bergerak untuk menenangkan gadis yang telah membuatnya berjuang hingga mencapai di pencapaian sejauh ini. Ia pun beranjak duduk di samping Kushina. Mendekap gadis yang rapuh itu, mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Sstt Kushina jangan takut ada aku disini yang akan selalu melindungimu selamanya tomatku sayang!" Minato mengecup pelan puncak kepala Kushina.

Hikss Tou-san.. Kaa-san.. Hiks.. Kushi takut..

Kushina terus meracau dan memeluk Minato dengan penuh permohonan. Meminta perlindungan dari pemuda jabrik itu.

"Ssttt tenanglah tomatku sayang! Aku akan selalu ada disisimu! Jangan khawatir aku akan selalu melindungimu!"

Kerutan di mata Kushina perlahan mulai mengendur. Isaknya perlahan mulai menghilang, tanpa sadar ia menyusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Minato. Mencari perlindungan disana.

Minato perlahan melepaskan rengkuhan Kushina, membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Namun kerutan dimatanya kembali muncul.

Tou-san.. Kaa-san.. Hiks.. Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Kushi.. Hiks.. Kushi disini ketakutan.. Paman jangan pergi.. Hiks..

"Kushina hei! Aku masih disini jangan khawatir." ujar Minato seraya berbaring di sampingnya mendekap gadis itu dan terus mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Kushina lekas mendekap Minato erat. Dia telah merasakan kenyamanan dan perlindungan dari diri Minato. Kehangatannya mampu membuatnya tenang. Tanpa sadar dia menyusupkan kepalanya kembali di dada bidang Minato.

Minato hanya tersenyum geli karena pergerakan Kushina. Ia terus mengusap punggung Kushina pelan, mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dan terus merapalkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Kushina.

Gadis itu kembali tertidur dengan mendekap erat Minato, dengkuran halus terdengar. Seketika Minato tersenyum riang, setidaknya dia jauh lebih baik sekarang. Perlahan ia melepaskan dekapan Kushina. Namun, kerutan kembali muncul di matanya. Sebelum Kushina kembali terjaga dan meracau. Secepat mungkin ia langsung menenangkannya.

"Sstt jangan takut! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku akan menemanimu kali ini! Tidurlah dengan nyenyak ya tomatku sayang! Aku akan selalu ada disisimu!" bisik Minato tepat di telinga Kushina.

Diam-diam Kushina tersenyum simpul, itu membuat Minato terkekeh pelan. Ia lantas kembali mencium puncak kepala Kushina. Mendekap erat Kushina dengan posesif.

"Ternyata kau bisa manja juga! Tomatku-sayang." cibir Minato penuh sayang.

 **xxx**

Mentari beranjak menempati kedudukannya yang tertinggi. Sinarnya yang cukup terik membuat siapapun gerah akan sensasinya. Tak terkecuali Kushina. Ia merasa sangat gerah. Matanya masih terpejam dia merasa sangat hangat. Dan dia merasakan ada yang berat di sekitar pinggangnya. Apakah seseorang tengah mendekapnya?

Kushina pun membuka matanya, dada bidang menyambutnya. Benar dugaannya ia tengah di peluk seseorang. Seketika ia langsung berteriak.

"Kyaaaaa!" Ia langsung duduk di sisi kasur, menatap Minato yang masih berusaha kembali dari alam mimpinya.

"Dasar durian mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mungkinkah aku akan hamil?" racau Kushina histeris, kontan dia meraba-raba perutnya yang datar.

"Hwaa aku gagal menjadi seorang pengantin. Dasar durian mesum bangun kamu!" Kushina terus mengerang ia memukul-mukul wajah Minato dengan bantal.

"Dasar durian mesum sialan! Bangun kamu!" cerca Kushina masih memukuli Minato.

"He-hentikan Kushina! Hentikan!" jerit Minato yang lantas duduk seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku masih tertidur durian jelek? Kenapa kau memelukku? Aku tak mau hamil anak kamu! Aku belum siap hamil! Aku belum lulus!" jerit Kushina histeris.

Minato terkekeh melihat tingkah Kushina. "Hahaha siap-siap kau tidak mendapatkan ijazah, Kushina! Sebentar lagi kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Jaga baik-baik anak kita ya!" goda Minato seraya mengusap-usap perut datar Kushina.

"Kyaaa aku tidak mau! Pergi kau dasar durian mesum!" Kushina kian mengerang frustasi. Minato terkekeh. Dia pun beranjak dari ranjang itu.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Kushina ketus.

"Mandi! Mau ikut? Ayo kalau mau! Aku bisa memandikanmu sekalian!" goda Minato. Kushina kian mengerang frustasi.

"Dasar durian mesum!" Kushina menjerit histeris sambil melempar bantal ke arah Minato. Namun, pemuda itu cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Kushina. Ia menutup pintu itu sambil terkekeh.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?" tanya Shikaku malas.

"Hanya menemaninya tidur!" jawab Minato santai sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Senyumnya masih enggan luntur.

"Sialan! Tipe kekasih dia, tinggi juga! Maunya yang masih kembang! Ckk dasar berondong tua!" cibir Shikaku yang juga berlalu.

Sedangkan di dalam, Kushina masih terus mengelus perutnya yang datar. "Aku hamil -ttebane?"

 **xxx**

Kushina keluar dari kamarnya. Semerbak aroma harumnya masakan menggugah nafsu makannya.

Kruyuukk  
Kushina meringis merasakan, perutnya yang berdemo meminta jatah makan. Lantas ia pun bergegas ke dapur. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda jabrik tengah asiknya memasak.

"Oii durian kamu masak apa? Kayaknya enak?" tanya Kushina yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Minato menoleh. "Eh bumil sudah ba—" Kushina berlari menghampirinya, cepat-cepat membekap mulut Minato.

"Ssstt jangan keras-keras aku tak mau seisi rumah ini tahu kalau aku sedang hamil!" bisik Kushina.

Seketika tawa Minato pecah. "Hahaha responmu terlalu berlebihan Kushina! Kita hanya tidur seranjang. Dan kau bangun masih dengan pakaianmu, bukan?" Kushina mengangguk. "Kenapa kau berfikir hamil anakku? Berharap ya?" goda Minato tepat di telinga Kushina.

Seketika wajah Kushina memanas. "Si-siapa juga yang mau -ttebane! Dasar durian jelek!" jerit Kushina menahan malu.

"Ehem jadi serius nih aku tidak hamil anak kamu?" tanya Kushina polos. Minato terkekeh sambil mengangguk.

"Huft yokatta!" gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Oke, jadi kenapa tadi pagi aku bangun kamu sudah meluk-meluk aku -ttebane?" ketus Kushina.

"Semalam kau mimpi buruk dan mengigau. Aku hanya menenangkanmu, tak lebih!" ujar Minato santai.

"Serius?"

"Iya tomatku sayang!" ujar Minato menggoda tepat di telinga Kushina. Membuat gadis ini menegang seketika dan merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Minato hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Kushina.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu dattebane! Kau terlalu tua untukku!" kilah Kushina.

"Cinta tak memandang usia kau tahu itu!" Kushina seketika terpengkur. Apa yang dikatakan Minato memang ada benarnya.

"Ya terserah apa katamu saja, Durian! Sekarang aku mau makan!" ujar Kushina kikuk.

"Mau makan? Bantu aku dulu!" goda Minato. Kushina hanya mendengus kesal. Mereka pun memasak bersama yang ditutup dengan makan bersama. Dan tawa Minato yang melihat Kushina kepedasan mencicipi nasi goreng miliknya.

"Sialan kau Minato!" cerca Kushina.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N :** moga bisa membuatmu tersenyum ya... yosh, minat meninggalkan jejak? beri aku keripik sambalado dong :D

 **\- Kuronami-71 -**

 **Jum'at, 8 Juli 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** yosh.. ini chap terakhir... menurutku rada mengecewakan sih.. yups.. langsung aja ya..

* * *

 **Read It - Enjoy It**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jelaga kelam menyelimuti cakrawala, menemani sang bulan bersama dayang-dayangnya yang berkerlap kerlip bak intan permata. Sungguh malam ini sangat indah, apalagi bila dihabiskan duduk bersama dengan sang kekasih mengagumi keindahan malam ini yang benar-benar tak seharusnya diabaikan begitu saja. Namun, apa daya. Bagi Minato dan Kushina malam ini adalah malam penentuan hidup dan mati bagi diri mereka.

Siang tadi, Kushina mendapatkan penjelasan akan tugasnya beserta strategi pasukan mereka malam ini. Ia pun sudah setuju, namun ketakutan masih menyelinap masuk sedikit menodai rasionalnya. Minato meremas tangan itu yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Minato.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan selalu melindungimu!" tutur Minato seraya tersenyum simpul yang dibalas sebuah senyuman juga oleh Kushina. Sedikit perasaan lega tercipta. Semoga malam nanti berjalan lancar.

Beberapa pasukan telah mengambil posisi masing-masing. Mobil-mobil polisi telah berjaga 2 mil dari markas. Minato telah mendapat instruksi untuk segera maju detik itu pula. Melalui alat komunikasi yang telah bertengger manis di telinga Kushina dan Minato.

"Apa kau siap, Kushina?" tanya Minato. Kushina hanya meremas tangan Minato erat-erat. "Jangan khawatir aku akan selalu melindungimu!" ujarnya lembut. Entah mengapa perasaan lega langsung menyelinap di hatinya. Ia pun mengangguk mantap.

Malam ini Minato mengenakan celana panjang, kaos hitam dengan jaket kulit yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sedangkan Kushina jaket kulit hitam membalut tubuhnya dengan anggun dengan surai yang dikucir ekor kuda. Mereka seragam memilih warna hitam, lantaran cukup menguntungkan bila di kenakan dikala malam seperti ini.

Mereka mengambil rute yang telah mereka rencanakan guna menyelinap di dalam markas itu.

BUUGG.. BUGG  
Dua penjaga telah terkapar di lantai. Minato mengamit tangan Kushina, mengajaknya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Di pertengahan jalan mereka mendengar derap kaki. Sekira tiga orang di atas sana. Minato menatap Kushina, gadis itu pun mengangguk yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Berjalan mengendap-endap dan-  
BUG.. BUG..  
Dua diantaranya berhasil di lumpuhkan Kushina. Gadis itu menyeringai. Memang dia hanyalah seorang gadis remaja.

Namun jangan salahkan medali bela diri yang telah diborongnya semenjak duduk di bangku SMP. Jangan remehkan lagi kemampuannya dalam bela diri.

Minato tersenyum bangga, mereka kembali menaiki lantai tiga. "Kami menuju lantai 3 sekarang!" ucap Minato kepada seseorang di ujung sana.

Orang itu mengangguk lalu memberi kode untuk pasukannya segera menerobos masuk. Pengrebekan di lantai satu telah terjadi, dan kini mereka tengah menuju lantai 2.

Minato dan Kushina berhasil mencapai ruangan yang di rasa milik sang kepala. Minato lekas mendobrak pintu itu.

"Selamat datang Minato! Putra Kepala kepolisian Konoha. Apa kabar?" sapa orang itu, salah satu matanya di tutup.

"Angkat tangan jangan bergerak!" titah Minato sudah siaga dengan pistolnya.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan. "Jangan terburu-buru begitu Minato-san! Mari kita main-main dulu. Kita lihat seberapa cerdik isi kepalamu itu!"

BUG..  
Kushina telah siaga, ia menempelkan punggungnya ke punggung Minato.

"Kushina ambil salah satu pistolku di ikat pinggangku!" ujar Minato.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menggunakannya dattebane!" tukas Kushina.

"Sudah pegang saja dulu!" Kushina mengangguk dengan sigap gadis itu meraih pistol Minato lalu menodongkan ke anak buah mafia itu. Segerombolan telah mengepung mereka.

Dor..dor..dor...  
Bisingnya suara letupan peluru telah menggema di lantai bawah. Minato masih siaga begitupun dengan Kushina. Minato sedikit melirik Kushina, gadis itu mengangguk. Dan peluru itu pun diluncurkan.

Dor...dor...dor...  
Kushina dan Minato saling menembak dan menghindar dari peluru yang mereka tembakan.

Dor..dor..dor...  
Tiga diantaranya korban salah tembak, dua lagi berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Kushina dan sisa 3 berhasil dibereskan oleh Minato.

Di detik itu pula Fugaku dan Shikaku datang. Menodongkan pistol ke arah orang itu.

"Hai paman apa kabar? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Keponakan kecilmu?" sapa orang itu.

"Obito?" gumam Fugaku.

"Hahaha tak kusangka kau masih mengingat namaku! Oh ya mungkinkah kau masih mengingat umurku?"

"Kau sebaya dengan Kushina!"

"Yups, tepat sekali! Seratus untuk anda pamanku tersayang. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi mengobrol denganmu. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku. Bye..bye.. Paman!"

POOFF  
Seketika kepulan asap membaurkan semua pandang.

"Jangan di hirup!" teriak Minato. Kedua temannya pun lekas menutup hidungnya dan berjalan mundur keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Minato kalang kabut sendiri, berusaha menyibak kepulan asap itu.

"Kushina!" teriak Minato. Hening tak ada yang menyahut.

"Kushina!" kembali ia teriakan nama itu namun masih tak ada sahutan.

"Ck dia berniat menjadikan Kushina tawanan?" rahang Minato mengeras, tangannya mengepal.

"Minato di belakang gedung!" teriak Shikaku. Lantas Minato pun bergerak berlari menuruni tangga.

Tepat di belakang gedung itu. Obito tengah menyandera Kushina. Dengan kedua tangan Kushina telah diborgol. Pistol itu terarah tepat dipelipis Kushina. Siap memecahkan tengkoraknya.

"Minato.." pekik Kushina. Violetnya berkaca-kaca. Minato tak sanggup menatapnya.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau gadis ini akan aku akhiri hidupnya!" seringai Obito.

"Obito apa tujuanmu?" tanya Fugaku masih setia membidik Obito. Minato juga bersiaga menodongkan pistolnya ke pemuda gila itu.

"Hahaha kau menanyakan tujuanku? Sangat sederhana, berhenti menjadi boneka dari 'orang itu'!" ujar Obito.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'orang itu'?" tanya Minato penuh selidik.

"Hahaha siapa ya? Cari tahu saja sendiri! Tak sudi aku memberitahukan namanya kepada kalian. Kalau kalian merasa hebat kalian cari tahu sendiri. Jangan tanya aku! Memangnya aku mbah google yang seenak jidat kalian bisa kalian lontari pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tak penting itu?"

"Baiklah Obito! Kalau kau sudah tak ingin menjadi bonekanya. Kau boleh lari kami akan membebaskanmu dari jeratannya." bujuk Fugaku.

"Hahaha kau pikir aku bodoh! Dasar payah! Kau menyuruhku kabur dan kembali tertangkap dengan hanya nama atau di sekap di balik jeruji besi itu atas kesalahannya juga? Hahaha aku tak sudi! Lebih baik aku bunuh diri ketimbang menjadi bangkai di penjara!"

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan LEPASKAN KUSHINA!" bentak Minato.

"Hahaha melepaskan gadis ini? Oh tentu tidak! Aku tak ingin mati sendiri aku juga ingin mati bersama. Tentu bersama kalian!" seringainya seraya menyobek pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Minato dan Kushina terpengkur. Di tubuh jangkung Obito telah terbalut rangkaian bom. Dengan waktu menunjukan 5 menit lagi.

Kushina kian cemas, namun ia tak takut mati. Tujuannya telah tercapai, menemukan sang pelaku pembunuhan yang tak lain adalah pria yang kini tengah menyanderanya. Setahu Kushina.

"Fugaku! Minato! Ayo cepat lari selamatkan diri kalian!" jerit Kushina.

"Dan membiarkanmu mati bersama orang gila itu? Tidak Kushina! Tidak akan! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Selagi kalian masih bisa lari. Cepat selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Hahaha rupanya gadis ini telah siap mati! Kau memilih menjadi pasangan mautku ketimbang pasangan hidup pria jabrik disana? Cerdas sekali!"

"Kushina! Apa yang kau katakan! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Tidak! Aku tak butuh perlindunganmu lagi Minato! Aku tak butuh! Cepat pergi sekarang!" teriak Kushina.

Waktu telah menunjukkan 02:50. Kurang dari 3 menit lagi. Bom itu akan meledak.

"Cepat pergi Mina—"

Dor..  
BRUG..  
Seseorang telah tumbang, dengan sigap Fugaku berlari menghampiri jasad itu. Jemarinya terampil melepaskan pakaiannya.

Setelah sepenuhnya terlepas. Dia berusaha menjinakkan bom itu. Sedangkan Kushina masih terpaku. Minato lantas berlari ke arahnya memeluknya.

"Kushina kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Kushina. Gadis itu masih tak bergeming ia belum sadar kalau dirinya selamat.

"Terima kasih Shikaku!" ujar Minato kepada sahabatnya yang telah berhasil melumpuhkan Obito dari belakang. Pemuda nanas itu hanya tersenyum dan lekas menghampiri Fugaku.

"Sialan! Bom ini tak bisa dihentikan! Bom ini telah diprogram dengan suara." decak Fugaku.

Mendengar teman baiknya tengah menggerutu kesal, Minato pun melepaskan dekapannya dari Kushina. Ia lantas menatap Fugaku, pemuda itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kecemasan menyelimutinya.

"Waktu kita tinggal satu menit lagi! Ck persetan!"

"Buang saja ke kebun itu!" titah Shikaku tegas.

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang cepat buang!" seketika Fugaku langsung melemparkan pakaian rakitan bom itu ke arah perkebunan di hadapannya.

DUUUAAARRR  
Ledakan dahsyat tak dapat dihindari. Minato menerjang Kushina, menindihnya melindungi tubuh Kushina. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Shikaku serentak tiarap menghindari semburan lendakan itu. Beberapa saat jantung beserta telinga mereka di permainkan.

Ledakan itu pun telah usai. Minato beranjak dari Kushina. Dua temannya telah bangkit. Kepulan asap masih menyelemuti daerah itu. Kushina terbatuk. Netra mereka terasa pedih, pun dengan tubuh mereka yang terasa gerah. Lantaran efek dari ledakan itu.

Pemandangan lahan hangus terpapar. Asap masih menghiasi, aroma gosong tercium jelas di hidung mereka. Detik-detik menegangkan telah berlalu.

Dan kini mereka selamat. Para polisi telah menyeret para anak buah. Pengrebekan malam ini sukses. Barang bukti telah dikumpulkan.

Fugaku merangkul Shikaku dengan riang. Sedangkan Minato menatap manik violet Kushina dengan penuh syukur. Senyum kelegaan menghiasi keduanya.

"Misi kita berhasil!" ujar Fugaku datar.

"Akhirnya! Huft ini sangat merepotkan!" keluh Shikaku.

Minato hanya terkikik melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya itu yang tengah saling rangkul dan berjalan pergi. Minato dengan bahagia merangkul tubuh Kushina. Gadis itupun tak kalah bahagianya. Hingga-

Dor..dor..dor...  
BRUG.. BRUG.. BRUG..  
Dua sahabatnya tumbang pun dengan Kushina. Tiga peluru itu berhasil menembus tengkorak mereka. Minato terpaku tak percaya.

A-ada apa ini?

Seseorang dalam kelam menyeringai bangga. "Dasar tikus-tikus kecil! Mudah sekali kalian dikelabui!" cibirnya. Safir Minato memendar, mencari sosok yang diam-diam telah membunuh ketiga orang yang sangat ia sayang.

Hanya satu objek yang ia tangkap di balik gelapnya ruang di lantai dua gedung markas sialan itu.

Seorang Sosok yang tengah menatapnya. Dibalik topinya sosok itu menyeringai. Tersenyum mengejek ke arah Minato. Lantas sosok itu pun berlalu pergi.

Minato tak bergeming. Tangannya mengepal, rahangnya mengeras. Giginya bergeletuk. "Siapa dia?"

 **THE END..**

 **A/N :** ahaha :D tamat ya? Kok gantung sih? Hehe :D sengaja /digantung sama readers/  
( '_') ( ._.) ('_' ) (._. ) adegan laganya kurang greget 'kan 'kan 'kan? Sudah kuduga *tutup wajah pake kresek* Nami malu...  
Yosh minat meninggalkan jejak? Review.. Review?

 **\- Kuronami-71 -**

 **Jum'at, 8 Juli 2016**


End file.
